


Rehab (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crack, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, That's crack fiction not the stuff that gets you to rehab in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Sherlock goes to rehab





	

Sherlock walked into John's office, closing the door behind him, and sat down. “You wanted to see me?”

“These are your latest test results,” John said, laying the paper down on his desk, “And one again you tested positive for...well, way too many things. I’m going to have to report you.”

Sherlock shifted in his chair. “For what? I’m attending group like I’m supposed to.”

“Yes.” John smoothed his hands over the paper. “But just because you’re showing up for every session doesn’t mean you’re in compliance. You have to pee clean, too.”

“You can’t do this,” Sherlock begged.

John leaned back. “Look, we both know you have an addictive personality. You just need to focus it on something less destructive.”

“Like what?” Sherlock leaned forward.

John shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Do you play an instrument? Or write? Or paint?”

He sat back in his chair. “Violin, but only when I’m solving a case, otherwise it’s just tedious. I don’t write. The last thing I painted involved spray paint.”

John threw up his hands. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, just find something less dangerous. Get hooked on gambling. Or sex. Just stop using all this stuff.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Sex addiction?”

John leaned forward. “Look, if it will get you to stop using, I’ll start giving you blowjobs.”

**Author's Note:**

> On a very serious note: if you are engaged in any sort of counseling and the counselor makes this suggestion, please immediately change your counselor and report them to a professional licensing board.


End file.
